1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a coding system to allow connection of connectors to each other only upon having a matched configuration.
2. Prior Art
U.S Pat. No. 5,041,025 to Haitmanek discloses a multi-positionable key for interconnectable components. U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,315 to DeTar discloses electrical connectors with studs adapted to mate with each other having thirty-six different matching positions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,994 to Van Woensel discloses a connector assembly with various different types of mating coding elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,400 to Blair et al. discloses the use of an octagonal keying element on a mother board and corresponding keying elements on a module connector.
One of the problems encountered with keying and coding systems in the prior art is that most of them are not easily configurable. Another problem is that such prior art systems occupy excessive space making connectors significantly larger than otherwise would be necessary. Another problem is that with systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,994, that provide many different configurations, the large variety of coding elements increases inventory and manufacturing costs.